


A Stumble Towards Our Forever

by burnsiesx



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Basically Neil being a sucker for Todd and Todd just wants to help, Budding Love, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, I would legitmately die for these two, Love at First Sight, Tutoring, also there's like two homophobic slurs in here I hated writing them, and they well deserve a happy end, they need more appreciation, they're so underrated ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsiesx/pseuds/burnsiesx
Summary: Todd would tell him, statistically, it couldn't be true.But Neil didn't mind.The day Todd stumbled into him, was the day Neil had become the luckiest guy alive.





	A Stumble Towards Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlerdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/gifts).



> This is based on a fanfiction written by a friend of mine that was also Todd x Neil. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I mean no hate towards Travis. I know why he does what he does, and everything he does in this is for the same reasons. I happen to love Travis a lot.

"I'm sorry Neil, but the due date was 2 weeks ago and I have already given you an extension."  
  
"Miss Vincent, I know it's 2 weeks overdue but please just give me this weekend! I was struggling with it and I also had soccer practice. If you give me just this weekend, I swear I'll have it in on Monday!"  
  
Neil's eyes widen in nervousness, his hands fidgeting together in anticipation for what his teacher will reply to his plea.  
  
After a moment's silence, Miss Vincent sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Just this weekend! If it's not in on Monday, I cannot mark it, Neil. And don't let the others know this, I am _not_ willing to give Mr. Bryan an extension."  
  
Neil sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders. "Thank you, Miss! Have a good weekend!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Yours better be a productive weekend."  
  
Neil smiled nervously at his teacher as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, people standing around and conversing as others tried to push past to get to their next class/break. Neil disliked how crowded it was, especially when he got pushed on occasions either by accident, or by the jerks who disliked him. He didn't know exactly why, but he guessed it was because he was into guys. Some students here really don't show mercy when it came to harassment.  
  
Neil slowly made his way through the hallway, trying his best to avoid touching anyone. His mind was racing a bit at the thought of his English assignment. He really had no idea where to go with it. He was stuck with writing a romantic short story, and no matter how many romance movies he watched, or even the fact he'd dated a small amount before, nothing felt quite _right_ for what he wanted to write.  
  
Suddenly, cutting his thoughts off, Neil found himself falling to the ground with the weight of another person following.  
  
As Neil felt himself hit the hallway floor, he instinctly gasped and closed his eyes. He heard a few people gasp too but he imagined they all just continued to walk around the incident, this kinda stuff wasn't new; in fact, it happened quite regularly in Nockfell High but usually ended in fights. That's when everyone would stop to look.  
  
Neil opened his eyes after a moment and looked at the person in front of him who had stumbled into him. The boy was staring intensely at his knee and rubbing it, before looking up and catching Neil's eyes, his ears turning red as his face turned into an expression of shock.  
  
_Oh._ Neil thought.  
  
Not only was it a boy he recognized because of his achievements in assemblies for being the most hard working in his year,  
  
_He was actually a very, very cute boy_.  
  
Todd quickly placed his hands together and looked away from Neil's gaze.  
  
"I uh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to stumble into you, I've just got a small issue with my glasses maybe being taken from me and I was trying to find my way."  
  
Neil smiled softly at Todd, his heart beat beginning to speed up. He went to reply, but before he could, the sound of metal hitting tiles made him jump slightly as he turned to look beside him.  
  
Oh. Travis Phelps.  
  
Travis stood with his arms crossed and glared irritatingly at Neil. This kid was Neil's prime example of "no mercy for what you're interested in." Although, Neil did consider maybe Travis had his own secret. He didn't ponder on it, though.  
  
"He means these. He can have them back, don't want a queers possession anyway."  
  
Neil scrunched his nose up in annoyance as Travis walked past them. Neil reached forward and grabbed Todd's glasses, turning back to hand them to him.  
  
Todd hesitated a bit, feeling a little awkward but quickly shoved them back onto his face after grabbing them.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you, I'm usually more careful."  
  
Neil laughed lightheartedly, "No need to apologise, Travis can be a jerk."  
  
Todd nodded and gave a small, almost inaudible laugh in return. It was only now that Neil noticed the hallway was empty. It was just him and Todd.  
  
Neil stood up and reached his hand out to Todd to help him up, not missing the slight hesitation and reluctant from Todd towards the gesture.  
  
Nevertheless, Todd surprisingly reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up with the help of Neil.  
  
"I'm Todd." He said awkwardly, pushing his glasses up slightly to sit better on his face.  
  
Neil smiled brightly, "I'm Neil! So why did Travis do that anyway?"  
  
Todd sighed defeatingly, "You heard him call me a queer, yes?"  
  
Neil's mind immediately connected the dots. "Oh, I see. A case of gay mocking. Does the same to me."  
  
Todd smiled softly, scratching his neck as he avoided Neil's stare. The upperclassman was _too_ good looking and Todd cursed himself for taking a liking so quickly. He knew that stastically, this guy could have any kind of personality, including a negative one.  
  
But he's been so polite and easy going so far, and he was speaking so brightly to Todd. Todd cursed how good a first impression this boy was making, meanwhile he felt tense and awkward.  
  
"Hey, you do tutoring right?"  
  
Todd coughed nervously. "Yes, I do. But only for students in my year, usually. Although I have helped out some upperclassman."  
  
"Think you could help me out with an assignment I've got? I've noticed you get lots of achievements for your smarts and it'd be a huge help! It's sort of overdue..."  
  
Todd thought over it for a second, and Neil noted how he put his hand on his chin when he was in thought. Cute.  
  
_Why was he only just noticing this guy?!_  
  
Todd finally sighed. "I'm on break now, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a tutor session now. Unless you have class? Which, according to my watch, you're 10 minutes late for."  
  
Neil smiled and put his hands on his hips. "No class for me either! So a small tutoring session right now is fine!"  
  
Todd gave another smile, less awkward and more shy this time, his ears turning red again as he felt his heart jump at Neil's cheerful outlook on tutoring with him. Neil caught sight of the red on his ears, and it made Neil's heart jump.  
  
"We'll head to the tutoring room then."  
  
They both walked quietly to the tutoring room, which was unoccupied thankfully.  
  
Neil sat beside Todd as he pulled out his assignment so far, feeling himself get slightly anxious as Todd read through it.  
  
After a few moments, Todd set the piece down and crossed his hands.  
  
"While the dialogue between the characters Micheal and William are okay so far, try making them more expressive to reel audiences in. It also needs more description on the emotions of the scene. For example, when you see a person that interests you, there's always something that intrigues you to want to know more about them. Maybe explore that a little more. Try thinking of something or someone that intrigues you and describe it as detailed as you can to me."  
  
Neil sat in silence as Todd stared at him, noticing that his eyes still roamed around a bit instead of looking directly at him. He assumed Todd has some troubles with eye contact, but that didn't stop Neil from noticing how _perfect_ they were.  
  
Without thinking, Neil began speaking.  
  
"Timid and hesitant, but also incredibly smart and obsolete. They're kinda shy but their forgiving nature is sweet. But one of the most noticeable things that points them out is their helpful spirit; oh, and their bright, vibrant orange hair that has really bouncy curls!"  
  
Neil smiled softly as Todd's face and ears tinted a dark red and he turned away from Neil, sighing heavily.  
  
"Do you usually pull stuff like that with guys you just met?"  
  
Neil snickered, "Nope. Only if they're you."  
  


This time, Todd scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned back around to face Neil, his face still red. "That was so _cheesy_."

  
Neil laughed lightheartedly again and a genuine smile formed on Todd's face.  
  
"I'm intrigued to get to know you more, Neil."  
  
Neil felt his heart stop and he rubbed the back of his neck and felt himself heat up.  
  
"Not as much as I'm intrigued to know you!"  
  
After a moment of playful bickering, the boys got back to work and before they knew it, it was home time.  
  
They walked out of school together, both feeling more comfortable with each other as they talked about whatever topic came to mind.  
  
Todd caught sight of Larry and Chug waiting for him, giving him confused looks for the stranger next to him. Todd turned and faced Neil, giving another shy smile.  
  
"See you Monday sometime?"  
  
Neil laughed. "Well, gotta let you proofread my assignment before handing it in last block."  
  
"Sit with me at lunch!" Todd blurted out a little too quickly, but Neil just smiled in return.  
  
"Of course! Also, I think your friends want you..."  
  
Todd coughed nervously and turned to head towards them, waving bye to Neil.  
  
Neil smiled gently as he watched them walk away, mainly focusing on Todd. Neil pondered, can someone fall in love with someone in just a few hours?  
  
He grinned. He knew exactly how to finish his assignment now.  
  
  



End file.
